Love Me Like You Do
by balletforlife16
Summary: Carla Curtis is the Curtis brothers' only sister. She currently lives in New York City dancing ballet for New York City Ballet at 17 years old. However, her life is turned upside down and she has some tough choices to make between living her dreams and/or helping her family. Will she be able to live her dream and keep her family together? and what happens when she falls for a hood?
1. Carla Curtis

Hi Everyone!

My name is Carla Curtis. I am 5'8'' I have long brown hair and dancing blue eyes. My skin is really glowy too don't ask me why it just is. My mom always tells me how beautiful I am but I don't think so. I feel beautiful when I dance especially ballet. I'm from Tulsa, Oklahoma however right now I live in New York City. I was hired as a corp de ballet member for New York City Ballet when I was 16 years old. Now i'm seventeen years old and living in New York with my two friends Amanda and Jane who also dance at NYCB. I miss my brothers Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy, my parents and the gang who are amazing and super supportive of me. I'm kind of a greaser but not really. I'm the one contradiction about greasers being all hard core. Don't make the mistake of thinking that I can't fight or hold my own in a fight. Dallas taught me everything I needed to know and I'm able to survive on the streets if I needed to but I don't need to. I love ballet because it's the only way I can express what i'm feeling and sometimes it's not even my feelings. It's the character that i'm playing feeling's. Anyway, I just got promoted to soloist at 18 and i'm so excited about it. Anyway I need to go. I need to go to rehearsal bye!

Likes: ballet, running, jokes, punching things/fights, dance in general  
Dislikes: smoking (it's bad for you and i've never understood it), liars  
Best Friends: Angela Shepard, Jane Andrews, Amanda Wires

-Carla


	2. Amanda Wires

Hi! My name is Amanda Wires! I'm a corps de ballet dancer for the New York City Ballet. I'm actually from just outside New York City from an upper middle class family. I have long curly brown hair and brown eyes. My best friends are Carla Curtis and Jane Andrews. I love both of those girls to death especially Carla. She's so level-headed, so smart and so freaking beautiful I can't even handle and she's an amazing dancer. She really is like my idol but she's so down to earth its incredible. I love her seriously to pieces. Anyway, i'm a really bubbly person just like Carla. I think that's why we really click. All three of us really. We are all so passionate about what we do. Carla is a little more reserved though and she likes time on her own but that's when she does her best thinking really. That girl is a genius. I like to be around people all the time really. I rarely have time to myself which I like. I'm a people person.

Likes: Ballet, cold weather, lightning storms, look up to Carla Curtis  
Dislikes: People who don't care about anything/dispassionate people. smoking  
Best Friends: Carla Curtis, Jane Andrews


	3. Jane Andrews

Hi guys! My name is Jane Andrews. I have long blonde hair, big green eyes and i'm 5'7''. I'm love ballet and I dance in the corps de ballet for New York City Ballet (NYCB) with my two best friends Carla Curtis and Amanda Wires. However, Carla just got promoted to a soloist so i'm a bit jealous but that girl works so hard and she's so good at dancing i'm surprised they didn't promote her sooner. Amanda is a country girl living in the big city. She's also amazing at dancing but still Carla is like a bomb when it comes to dancing. Me, I'm a very sarcastic person but i'm also passionate obviously. If I wasn't passionate I wouldn't be a ballerina. I'm also pretty bubbly like Amanda but I can come off really mean sometimes because of my sarcasm. Carla is more reserved but very expressive in a very sophisticated way.

Likes: Ballet, jokes, sarcasm, Micky Mouse, road trips, football  
Dislikes: smoking, liars/cheaters, people with no character or morals


	4. First Rehearsal

-Carla's POV-

"Jump Carla jump"

I leaped higher and higher soaring above the ground. The music finally ended and I stopped jumping breathing heavily.  
"Good work Carla. That was beautiful"  
I nodded at the choreographer, George Balanchine. He was a legend and he was instructing me as I rehearsed Giselle. I snagged the lead role of Giselle and I was incredibly excited. I just started rehearsing today for the role and I was learning my variation.  
"Alright Carla one more time and then we'll be done for the day"  
"Ok" I said going to the corner to start my routine.  
I started dancing pouring all of my energy into what I was doing really trying to get the emotion to show and to really feel what I was doing.  
"Great job Carla, see you tomorrow"  
I nodded and then ran to take my pointe shoes off and hurried out the door back to my apartment.

I opened the door to see my two best friends, Amanda and Jane who were also dancers NYCB. They are in the corps de ballet. Amanda has long brown curly hair with brown eyes. She tall-taller than me. Jane also has brown hair but green eyes and a really nice shade of tan porcelain skin. Her skin is literally perfect. Anyway, I came in the door and they immediately bombed me with questions.

"So how'd it go" Amanda asked as I set my bag down in my room and pulled out a chair for me to sit at in the kitchen.  
"Ya what did George say" Jane said sarcastically as we all laughed  
"Um it was really good. I started rehearsing for Giselle" I said smiling from ear to ear  
"What part did you get"  
"Um...Giselle"  
"You got the lead?" Amanda and Jane gushed.  
They both hugged me and I hugged them back. My stomach then suddenly growled really loud.  
"Ok i guess i'll make dinner for Ms. I'm Gonna Snag The Lead Role" Jane said standing up and pulling out ingredients to make pasta.  
"Thanks Jane" Amanda and I said at the same time  
I stood up to go shower and change and then I decided I needed to make a phone call to my brothers down in Oklahoma.

I hoped in the shower letting the cool water run down my sweaty back. After a couple minutes I got out and got changed into sweatpants and a big t-shirt to relax. I sat down next to the phone and dialed my house number back in Tulsa, Oklahoma.

-Ponyboy's POV-

Mom, dad and the gang were about to have dinner together.  
"Hey Pony why don't you go get the mail real fast and see if Carla wrote us" Dad said.  
I jumped up from my seat at the dinner table and ran outside to the mail box. I quickly grabbed the letters and flipped through each one until I saw one from New York. There was one from Carla! I ran back inside, slammed the door and ran to the table.  
"Let me guess. There is a letter from Carla there" Two-Bit said jokingly  
"Actually there is" I said excitedly. Everyone cheered and yelled for me to open it  
I tore open the letter and started reading it out loud to everyone

Dear Mom, Dad + the Gang,

Guess what I have some really exciting news! I got promoted the other day! To soloist! This is so great because i'll have access to better parts including lead roles and a higher paycheck. Everyone cheered! "Go Carla" Dally yelled. Everything is going good except my feet are just ruined but I think you guys already know that. How's everything going at home? The weather is really cooling down here so my heating bill is gonna go up but whatever. At least i'm rooming with Jane and Amanda so we split the rent and literally all costs. It's great cause things are so much cheaper. We're about to start prepping for Giselle which is a two-act ballet about a peasant girl who falls in love with a prince who doesn't love her. She dies of a broken heart at the end of act 1 and comes back in act 2 as a ghost. It's great and i'm excited to see what part I get. Anyway, Pony and Soda how's school going? Darry how's football? And how's the rest of the gang doing? Anyway, I need to go. It's time for bed and another day of dance. I love you guys take care and just know that I miss you but i'm having the time of my life dancing here.

Love,  
Carla Curtis

I folded the letter and looked everyone. Mom and Dad looked at each other and I knew they were sad and missed Carla. However things were going so well for her so they knew she was happy. The rest of the gang looked down sadly at their food.  
"Guys Carla doesn't want you guys to be sad" Soda finally spoke up  
All heads turned toward him.  
"Look guys she's living her dreams right now and she wouldn't want you all to be moping around. She'll be visiting soon and we can visit her. She can't stay here all the time and not chase her dreams just cause we want to keep her here" Soda said softly. He always looked up to Carla. She was another mother to everyone with a real head on her shoulders in school and on the streets. She was smart, beautiful and incredibly passionate. She loved to sing and dance and just be excited about life in general. She was always trying to find her herself and express herself deeply and beautifully. I always saw that in her. She had this way with raw unfiltered emotion.  
Everyone let Soda's words sink in and then we started eating and talking about our day.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Dad stood up to get the phone while everyone kept eating.  
"Hello"  
I didn't hear anything from the person on the other line.  
"Carla dear how's it going" Dad said.  
Everyone's heads shot up and the guys all crowded around the phone.  
"Carla dear the boys want to talk to you. They're trying to steal the phone from me so i'm gonna give them to you" Dad said hanging the phone first to Darry  
"Hi Carla" Darry said  
"Hi Darry" I heard from the other line  
"So I heard that you got promoted to soloist. Congrats little sissy"  
I heard Carla laugh over the phone. She sounded good, healthy and her usual self.  
"I'm gonna give the phone to Sodapop" Darry said and handed the phone to Soda.  
"Carla! I miss you!" Soda yelled into the phone. I heard her laugh again and they started talking a mile a minute as usual.  
Then the phone was handed to me  
"Hi Carla" I said into the phone  
"Hi Pony how you doing?" She asked  
"I'm ok. School going alright though i'm learning some hard stuff right now" I said  
"It's ok Pony. Remember I have my notes in my desk in my room if you want to look at them" Carla said. I smiled . Just like Carla to help me.  
"I miss you Carla" I said tears starting to come to my eyes.  
"I miss you too Pony" I heard her say. She started sniveling. "But after Giselle is performed, i'm due for a visit anyway so i'll be coming soon"  
"Really?" I said immediately feeling better.  
"Ya of course. Tell everyone else too please" she said.  
I immediately turned to the guys and told them. They all howled and I let Dally, Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny talk to Carla. Then mom and dad talked to Carla for a while. After about an hour of talking on the phone, Mom hung up the phone because it was already late in New York and Carla needed her sleep.  
After mom hung up we all sat down on the coach.  
"She sounds like herself" Soda said  
"Ya she sounds like she's doing great" Two-Bit said walking into the kitchen to grab another beer.  
"I can't believe she got promoted so fast" Darry said.  
"Ya me neither" Dally said. "She's smart and fast"  
I finally got tired enough that I needed to go to sleep so everyone started turning in. I climbed into bed and snuggled in the blankets and thought about my older sister. She was such an inspiration and I really miss her. However she's coming back home soon. Slowly I drifted off into a deep sleep content.


	5. The Next Day

-Sodapop's POV-

I woke up the next morning cuddled next to Ponyboy. He was crying last night after Carla called us. I loved my sister so much, she was another mother figure to all the boys. She always helped mom out in the kitchen and around the house, while juggling school, work and several hours of rehearsal every single day. She even graduated early and now she's in New York living her dreams and i'm stuck here in Tulsa almost failing all my classes.

I slowly pulled back the blanket and slide out of bed careful not to wake Pony. I walked quietly down the stairs to see my Mom making breakfast, pancakes and eggs.  
"Good morning mom"  
"Morning Soda. How'd you sleep"  
"Alright, I was up most of the night talking to Pony though. He was crying about Carla" I responded as my mom put a plate of pancakes in front of me with syrup and butter.  
"Really? I thought he had gotten used to it a little bit more"  
"No he misses her alot" I said as I took my first bite of my first pancake.

"Who misses who a lot?" My dad said as he walked in  
"Oh Ponyboy still misses Carla terribly. He was up all night crying apparently" Mom said  
"Oh wow. I didn't realize it was so fresh still for him. She's been gone for several months now" Dad said sitting down at the table.  
"Well at least he'll be happy when she comes and visits" I said smiling. My parents smiled back at me.

Soon the gang was over at our house. Two-Bit immediately went for the beer in the fridge, Dally stayed on the porch to smoke a cigarette because mom and dad hate it when he smokes inside the house and Steve was eating chowing down on the chocolate cake that Mom made 2 days ago.

Before we knew it, I was headed off to work at the DX since I work part time there usually over the weekends. The whole gang decided to tag along while Steve and I worked.


	6. Going Home

-Carla's POV-

I took my final bow as Giselle for this season. The crowd was on their feet cheering for me. My partner, Mike, gave me a bouquet of flowers and also clapped for me. I curtsied one more time and then the curtain closed. That was it. That was the end of Giselle for this season. I went back to my dressing room that I shared with Amanda and Jane. They were already getting ready to go home.

"Oh my god Carla amazing job today!" Jane tackled me with a hug as I walked through the door. Amanda then raced to me and we all wrapped each other in a group hug. After about 10 seconds we pulled apart and stared at each other. We suddenly burst into laughter. We had created a rule that after practice or performance no hugging because the smell of sweat was just pungent. I quickly started getting my stuff together and we all got into a cab back to our apartment.

I quickly showered and changed my clothes and took off all my makeup to a completely bare face. I was so excited now. I was flying home for a week to visit my parents, brothers and the gang. My flight was at 1:00 am and it was 11:15 pm so I had plenty of time to get to the airport. I was already packed and ready to leave. After, I checked to make sure I had everything, went out the door and hailed a cab.

"Carla before you leave" Amanda said running out in her robe and slippers. She crashed into me and hugged me again with Jane following shortly after her.

"Thanks guys. See you in a week" I said. I then climbed into the cab and I was off to the airport.

-A Few Hours Later-

It was about 4:3o in the morning when I got off of the plane. I walked out of the airport to the pick-up area to meet Tim. Yes Tim Shepard. He is one of my best friends, well him and Angela. Me and Ang have been friends since we were in diapers together. We did everything together but she wasn't really that interested in ballet. That was good though. That kept my fighting skills at their peak and on-point and being on pointe for ballet all the time helped me really build my pain tolerance. I can dislocate major joints of my body and it won't even hurt that much.

I started looking around for Tim and then finally heard someone calling my name.

"Carla!" I looked over to see Angela barreling toward me  
I ran toward her and we hugged for the longest time.

"Oh my gosh it's so great to see you!" We both screamed at the same time. We both then threw our heads back and started laughing. I hugged Angela one more time and looked to Curly and Tim standing there.  
"Well I see I got the whole Shepard family to come and pick me up from the airport" I said smirking looking at Tim.  
Curly and Angela started cracking up. They stopped laughing while Tim and I started starring each other down. Finally Curly ran to me and gave me a hug.  
"Carla i'm so glad you're back" He said hugging me as hard as he could  
"I missed you too Curls" I said back as he started to squeeze all the air out of me.  
I then looked at Tim. He then came up and hugged me  
"I missed you too" He whispered in my ear.  
I smiled. Tim would never admit that he missed me or liked me but I knew he did. He always had a soft spot for me which is good. People like Tim and Dallas see that caring about people is a weakness, which kind of makes sense though. I mean when they're in an all out gang war the Socs would try and kidnap the people we care about most. However, if Tim and Dallas didn't care about anyone the Socs couldn't hurt them emotionally. I kind of understand where he's coming from with that. And not only that Tim is a hood with a record a mile long, he has a reputation to uphold. He was tough I loved that about him. I felt safe with him.  
I let go of my hug with Tim and looked at his piercing dark eyes smiling.

"Alright lets get out of here" Angela said. "It's like the middle of the night"  
"It's about 5 o clock in the morning Angela" Curly said knitting his brow  
"Exactly that's the middle of the night" Angela said as we burst out laughing.  
"But that's not the middle of the night" Curly said getting even more confused. "That's like around 1 or so" He continued.  
Angela and I started laughing even harder and Tim smacked his palm into his forehead.

"Curly just shut up" Tim scowled. Curly shot a look at Tim that read "seriously? Don't hurt my feelings please" and we all continued walking to Tim's car while I talked to Angela.

During the car ride I updated Tim, Curly and Ang on Giselle and how I got promoted to soloist and Amanda and Jane and everything at NYCB.  
After about an hour drive, Tim pulled up in front of my house.

I got out of the car with my purse  
"Thanks Curly" I said grabbing my small suitcase from him. "Will you guys stop by later today?" I asked  
"Of course. What kind of sister would I be" Ang said. Tim just nodded while Curly smiled.  
"Alright see ya'll later today. Take it easy" I said. Tim then stepped on the gas as I backed away and they were gone.

I slowly walked up to my house and opened the door quietly only to see Johnny crashed on the couch. I tiptoed past him and put my suitcase and purse in my room and then went to the kitchen to make everyone some breakfast.

-Ponyboy's POV-

I slowly felt myself waking up. My eyes fluttered open to see Soda snoring slightly next to me. I suddenly smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen. Flapjacks, Eggs and pancakes...Carla! Carla always made flapjacks, eggs and pancakes when she came home from New York. I quietly got out of bed without waking Soda or stepping on him and bounded down the stairs. I spun into the kitchen to see my older sister standing over the stove in her ballet lounge clothes.

"Carla!"  
She turned around just in time for me to hug her.  
"Carla I missed you!" I said.  
"I missed you too Ponyboy!" She exclaimed back as she turned back to the stove to finish breakfast.

"Alright Pony breakfast is ready" Carla said getting three big plates and putting the eggs on one, flapjacks on the other and a huge stack of pancakes on another. I then sat down and started to enjoy my sisters amazing food.

-Sodapop's POV-

I woke up only to find Pony gone. I pulled the covers back and headed to the bathroom only to me hit by the smell of flapjacks, eggs and pancakes...who makes the big 3 in our house besides Carla...wait CARLA! I ran down the stairs almost screaming my head off going into the living room only to jump into my big sister's arms.  
"Carla!" I yelled  
"Soda!" She yelled back at me

We both started talking a mile a minute and before I knew it the whole gang was back giving Carla a hug. Two-Bit went ballistic and he and Carla had a wrestling match on the living room floor. After everyone hugged Carla we all sat down for a big breakfast.

"So Carla tell us about NYCB" Dad asked taking a bite of one of his pancakes.  
"Ya I love it there. It's so competitive though it's crazy. Everyone's always gunning after each other. There's a lot of back stabbing and jealousy because we all want the same parts. But other than that i'm really happy" Carla said smiling her eyes blue eyes shining like stars in the night sky.

"That's great you love it Carla" Darry said kindly smiling at his little sister. Darry was always really proud of Carla. Darry was attending the University of Tulsa on a football scholarship. He loved how he was a football player and his younger sister a ballerina. Honestly, I will never admit this to Darry but Carla is way more tough than Darry. Ya football is all about tackling and stuff but ballet is so physical, emotional and psychological. But Darry and Carla always were the more sporty ones.

"So Carla what does being a soloist mean now" Johnny asked kindly  
"I just now have a higher rank in the company. As a soloist i'll do more solo parts and also start doing lead roles like I did Giselle" Carla explained. I looked over at Johnny who smiled and then Dally who was definitely taking Carla's clothes off with his eyes. Dally had a soft spot for Carla which we all knew as well as Carla but I don't think Carla realizes that he actually loves her.

Finally we were all done with breakfast.  
"Carla dear you go to bed and get some sleep i'll do the dishes" Dad said patting Carla on the shoulder  
"Thanks Dad" Carla smiled back at him then slowly walked up the stairs and then going into her room.

-Carla's POV-

I slowly stood up from the table  
"Carla dear you go to bed and get some sleep i'll do the dishes" Dad said patting me on the shoulder.  
"Thanks Dad" I said smiling. I then slowly walked up the stairs still sore from last nights performance and then slowly walked into my room shutting the door. I got into my PJ's and crawled in bed happy to be home.


	7. Hanging Out

-Carla's POV-

I woke up a couple hours later from my nap hearing something crash to the floor and break. I then heard what sounded like Dallas and Two-Bit brawling. I sighed then slowly got dressed in a pair of shorts, high top Converse and a black spaghetti strap tank top. It was going to be hot outside today. I opened my door and slowly descended the stairs still extremely sore. I went into the living room the see Two-Bit and Dally screeching at each other.

"You piece of shit you broke the vase!" Two-Bit yelled  
"I broke the vase! You were the one who couldn't stop watching Micky Mouse and eating all the cake" Dally screamed back  
"OK ENOUGH" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
Both Two-Bit and Dally's heads whipped in my direction

"Carla!" Two-Bit bounded over to me like a little kid and hugged me "He broke the vase and keeps on blaming me" Two-Bit said pretending to cry.  
Dally stood there growling. I pulled away from Two-Bit and went up to Dally.

"Hey Dal calm down. No one died. Everything's fine" I said putting my hand on his chest to stop him from lunging at Two-Bit to tear him to bits. Dally could never hurt me. Whenever he was really mad the guys always sent me to talk to him and get him to calm down because he would always listen to me. Well or Johnny if I couldn't talk to him or get him to calm down.

"Ok fine" Dally said huffing, then walking out the door slamming it shut. Two-Bit looked at me saying thank you with his eyes.  
"You're welcome Two-Bit. I saved you from an ass-whooping". I said smirking. Two-Bit looked at me scared. He was probably thinking I was going to throw a pointe shoe at him which by the way actually really hurts especially when they're new because they are so hard.

"So where is everyone" I asked  
"Well your mom and dad went grocery shopping, Soda and Steve are at the DX working and Pony and Johnny went to the movies" Two-Bit said.  
"Oh good. Well i'm gonna over to the Shepard's house for a little bit" I said grabbing my switch and stuffing it in my back pocket and walking out the door as Two-Bit sat down to continue watching Micky.

I started down the street enjoying the sunshine and clear skies. I finally approached the Shepard house and just walked right in the house. I was then greeted by Tim and the whole Shepard gang

"Well look who's here" Tim said smirking. He would always tease me about coming over to their house just to see him or sleep with him which I haven't ever. I always come over to see Angela.  
"Hi guys. Tim" I said walking right by all of them and up the stairs to Angela's room. I walked inside.  
"Oh hey Carla" Angela said as she was walking around her room cleaning it up  
"Hey Ang. So what's happening" I said sitting on her bed  
"Oh nothing really just the guys are having a meeting down there" Ang said rolling her eyes.  
"Do you know what about"  
"Just the RK" Ang said shrugging. The RK stands for the River Kings. They are the super hard core gang that will beat on anything living in the area. That's why I never go to their side of town.  
"So what do you want to do" I asked Ang as she sat down next to me on the bed.  
"Well we could go to Buck's party tonight..."she said biting on her lip looking at me all hopeful  
I was never really big on going to Buck's anymore. I mean I loved a good party but I was always really tired from dance and I always wanted to stay in and get some sleep. However this time I thought I might as well go cause I haven't been to a party for a long time  
"Ya lets go" I said smiling.  
"Oh my god really?" Angela squealed  
"Ya sure why not? I'm on a break right now" I said  
"Oh my god we have to start getting you ready though" Angela said  
"Ang it's not even 2 o clock yet" I said scrunching my eyebrows  
"Ya but I need to get your outfit ready and do your hair and makeup and paint your nails and everything" Ang said excitedly. She started rummaging through her closet to see if she had anything I could wear from her closet  
"Ugh there is nothing good here to wear" Ang said groaning. We paused for a second.  
"Well we could go shopping" I said quietly  
A smile slowly spread across her face. She suddenly grabbed my arm and we were off heading downstairs

"Tim!" Angela screeched  
I saw Tim wince at the high pitch that Angela was using  
"Can I have some money Carla and I want to go shopping" Angela asked sweetly  
Tim looked at her slightly narrowing his eyes.  
"Is this for Buck's party?"  
"Ya" Ang replied. "Carla's coming tonight and I want to get her perfect looking. She hasn't been one of Buck's parties in forever" Ang said pointing at me with her thumb.  
Tim's gaze went over to me.  
"Carla you're going tonight?" Tim suddenly asked  
"Ya I want too. I haven't been in a long time" I said smiling  
"Ok then i'll see you there" Tim said winking at me only to be followed by his gang bursting out in laughter  
"Tim!" Ang screeched again  
"Ok ok here take it. Go buy yourself something awesome" Tim said putting some cash in Angela's hand then pushing us both out the door.  
"Ok lets go" Ang said grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the street.


	8. The Party

-Carla's POV-

After what felt like hours of shopping, Ang and I finally got back to the Shepard house. We both got really cute but tight little black dresses. They were short but they weren't so short that Tim wouldn't let us out of the house. Tim had a way of making me feel like he was my older brother. He always took care of me and he almost always beat up guys that would hit on me before anyone else got the chance too. He would always protect me and for a while I liked him but I didn't think he would like me back so I kind of gave up the idea. Especially since Darry kind of found out I had a thing for him and I know Tim is bad news. The only thing is he makes me feel safe. The Socs stopped bothering me a lot once Tim started beating them all up, giving them black eyes and broken noses.

"Carla!"

"What!" I said snapping out of my reverie.

"Do you want to start getting ready now so we can go?" Ang said

"Ya sure" I said still dazed. I hadn't even realized we were now in her room sitting on her bed

"Ok well let's start with your nails, and then we'll do your makeup and we'll get dressed and go" Ang said.

She painted my fingernails a really pretty burgundy color and then she started working on my makeup and curled my hair.

We finally were ready to head downstairs to go to the party. I first went to the bathroom to look at what she'd done. My hair was beautifully curled and my makeup was a flawless smoky eye that really made my blue eyes pop.

"Carla come here. The guys want to see your outfit" I internally groaned. Tim was probably gonna lecture me about what I was wearing. I put my heels on my feet and slowly walked down the stairs. I looked up only to see the whole Shepard gang gawking at me.

"What" I said looking right at Tim

Tim didn't say anything

"You look gorgeous Carla" Angela said turning to me smiling but not after she gave a good cold glare to her brother and his gang.

"Ok well then lets go" I said starting towards the door. The whole Shepard crew followed behind me and Carla as we walked to Buck's.

We were halfway there when Curly spoke up "Carla, Ang don't your feet hurt?" I looked over at Curly

Before I could respond, I heard Tim speak for me

"Curly you know better then to ask Carla such a dumb question. She's a god damn ballerina. Those heels aren't even high for her" Tim said as his crew started laughing. I looked down at my heels. They were 5 inch heels that were real thin with a platform. They were huge but they were nothing compared to my pointe shoes that I wear for ballet.

Angela starting huffing and the rest of us were laughing as we finally walked into Buck's. Everyone was already here, the music was loud and there was alcohol everywhere. I quickly stepped out of the way of one of the Brumly Boys who was being dragged upstairs by one of the prostitutes. I rolled my eyes. Those girls have no morals.

I walked up to the bar to see Buck. Buck was a nice guy but sometimes gave me the creeps. He is alright though once Tim gave him a broken nose and a few broken ribs for trying to pick me up.

"Well look who's back from New York" Buck said putting a beer down in front of me.

"Ya i'm gonna be here all week" I said smiling taking a sip of my beer.

"Nice. I also heard you got promoted" Buck smiling at me as he wiped the counter.

"Ya I did. I got the lead in our last production, Giselle" I said smiling. I was about to take another sip of my beer when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I immediately out of instinct elbowed them in the gut and kicked them in the stomach. I then turned around the see the one and only Dallas Winston all hunched over.

"Dallas oh my god i'm sorry" I said helping him up

"You had to kick me in the balls did you..." He said as he mumbled and cursed my ear out.

"Well sorry but you know better than to sneak up on me" I pointed out to him as i helped him sit on a bar stool next to me.

"Nice one there little lady how about a little for me" I turned only see a big burly drunk eyeing me.

"Sorry she's taken" Dallas said. I looked at him confused. He gave me the look that told me to play along with him

"You're taken hot stuff? Well he'll never know so why don't we go upstairs for some fun" The guy said reaching out to touch my hair. In one slick move, I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind is body and pushed him to the ground in a big thud. Everyone stopped dancing and drinking to look at the commotion. I turned back to the guy and twisted his arm harder causing him to yell out.

"If you think i'm gonna go upstairs with you, then you can think again. Cause that's never gonna happen" I hissed as I pushed and twisted his arm further. By this time he was almost crying because I had twisted his arm so hard that I was so close to breaking it. I then let him go and kicked him away. I sat down on my bar stool and took a big swig of beer.

"Nice going Carla. It's good to see that you still know how to defend yourself" Dallas said smirking taking a sip of his beer

"Thanks Dally. But living in New York you got to know these things" I said smiling at him

"Don't I know it".

I looked over in the middle of dance floor to see Ang rip roaring drink and dancing in the middle of everyone. I put my beer down and walked over to see her moves. She was stumbling and jumping up and down in her heels. I started laughing at how ridiculous she looked until she saw me. The next thing I know she had pulled me in the center of the circle to dance with her. I stood there for a couple seconds watching her and laughing. I looked into the crowd and saw Tim smirking at me while drinking a beer.

The next thing I knew I took off my heels and started belting out my moves. When Angela and I were younger, we choreographed this dance together and we still remembered it to this day. She joined in and before we knew it everyone was cheering for us. Thank god I wore spandex shorts underneath my dress so nothing will show. I mentally gave myself a huge pat on the back as Angela and I finished our little mini dance.

Everyone cheered for us and then I went to put my heels back on as a slow song came on. I walked over, took a big swig of beer and I turned around only to be face to face with Tim. He was looking at me searching my eyes.

"Do you need anything Tim?" I asked looking at his face, scrunching my eyebrow in concern.

"Um nothing really" He mumbled cursing under his breath.

"Were you gonna ask me to dance?" I said looking at him. He looked at me shocked

"How'd you know" He said quickly gaining his composure, put on the tough guy facade again. Honestly, I think I scared him. It's not like i'm that intimidating or anything. When most people find out i'm a ballerina they just start laughing. That is until the fight breaks out. But Tim has always put up a tough guy act. It's not like he's not a tough guy but he definitely has feelings. I think he's scared of me because he knows that I know that deep down when you peel back the layers, he is just like the rest of us.

"Well why else would you come so close to me during a slow song. Not to mention that fact that i'm a dancer myself" I said smirking at him.

He looked at me completely shocked.

"Damn you are smart" He said. I just smiled at that.

After a slightly awkward pause, he finally spoke up

"So do you want to dance?" He asked

"Sure why not" I said. He stepped towards me sliding his arm around my waist and placing his hand on my hip. We danced for a couple minutes while talking. Moments like this honestly remind of why I liked him in the first place.

-Tim's POV-

I watched Carla come downstairs in a short tight black dress. She looked so amazing. I can't believe she is actually coming to this party. She hasn't been to Buck's in so long. Once her dance career got super serious and she was prepping for her audition at New York City Ballet, she started staying in and getting more rest. I totally understood though. I would see her walking home or getting picked up by Two-Bit, Darry or Sodapop and she would always come out so sweaty and tired looking yet so alive. She was always tired and sore so I don't blame her for going to bed a decent time. Honestly, i'm so envious of her. She has such an amazing way with raw emotion. She herself is very unemotional but as soon as she starts dancing you can see how she loses herself and how she feels everything so deeply. She at least has some way of showing those feelings. I don't. I'm Tim Shepard. Tim fucking Shepard. I don't have feelings. I don't care about anything. Maybe my crew and my family but that's it. I've always had to be real tough. But Carla. Carla is the one weakness that I have. She can read me so well. That girl can tell exactly what i'm thinking and knows exactly what i'm feeling. I swear she's fucking psychic. I looked at her in her little black dress again. God she looked so damn beautiful. Everything from her light brown hair to her dancing blue eyes to her incredibly glowy skin. Sometimes I just wanted her to be mine... WAIT what am I saying? I don't get hitched down to one girl. I can't believe I just thought that. Holy shit.

I finally heard Angela say something to Carla along the lines of "you look gorgeous".

I shook myself out of my reverie and saw Carla and Ang already walking out the door. Me and guys followed chatting while Carla and Angela walked in front of us.

Suddenly, Curly said something "Carla, Ang don't your feet hurt?" I looked at Curly and narrowed my eyes. How could anyone be that dumb

Speaking up I said "Curly, you know better than to ask Carla such a dumb question. She's a god damn ballerina. Those heels aren't even high for her" I said as my whole crew started laughing including Ang and Carla.

We finally arrived at Buck's and I saw Carla go to the bar to get a drink and talk with Buck a bit. I immediately got some beach blonde that was hanging from neck. I pushed her away once I saw Carla looking in my direction.

I walked to the other side of the bar and started catching up with the Brumly Boys' leader. After chatting about when the next rumble, my head whipped over to the bar because of a huge thud sound. I saw Carla standing menacingly over some huge guy who was bigger than Darry and she had his left arm twisted behind his back.

"If you think i'm gonna go upstairs with you, then you can think again. Cause that's never gonna happen" I heard her hiss loudly twisting his arm even more until I could just hear it breaking even though she didn't actually break it. She almost did though. The guy was whimpering and almost crying. What a prick. The next thing I know she lets go of the guy, kicks him out the door and nonchalantly goes back to the table and takes a big swig of her beer.

Sometimes I question whether that girl is a ballerina. I feel like ballerinas up until Carla were always portrayed as fragile but beautiful looking people. But Carla was this exception. She could be whatever she wanted. If she needed to be menacing and fight then she could do that. If she needed to be light and frilly looking while dancing she could also do that. If she needed to be seductive and alluring she could do that. She had all these different personalities almost but then again it was her. I've even seen her beat up guys that are twice as big as her. I guess that light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes could really be misleading. You could get lost in her eyes. They were the most fantastic shade of blue. Not like ice like Dallas but her eyes were a dancing sky blue that could make your knees go weak. She was so gorgeous even though I could never admit that to any of the guys or even to myself. She's also a one man for life kind of girl and i'm not that guy. I sleep around and have a gang. I'm as greasy as it gets and Carla she could be a Soc if she wanted too.

"Tim" I snap out of my daze only to see Carla and Angela dancing to their famed routine they choreographed when they were kids and when Ang still danced. This was even before Carla got into ballet and starting training more seriously. The girls started dancing together and they came up with this really cool routine that they still love to dance too.

I continued to look at Carla as she belted out every move really turning up the sex appeal. I wasn't kidding when I said that girl could be seductive. I only snapped out of my dazed state when I realized that I was starring at her and almost drooling.

The song finally ended and everyone cheered for the two of them. Carla then walked over to put her heels back on and went to get more beer. As she put her heels back on, I heard a slow song come on. Before I even registered what I was doing I stood up and walked up to her. She turned around, a surprised look spreading across her face. I looked at her, into those beautiful eyes. She was a mystery and I loved that about her.

"Tim do you need anything" she said after a long pause

"Um nothing really" I mumbled back cursing under my breath. God. How come she is affecting me so much. I have never met a girl that has effected me more than Carla. She actually makes me feel human and real. The only problem is i'm a greaser, a hood, a JD. I'm a cold, hard person who doesn't care about anything. I get in fights, rumbles and I have a record as long as Dallas'. She would never go for me first off and second i'm just not that kind of guy. My reputation depends on me being tuff, calm and confident. I can't let some broad change me. Unfortunately, Carla tends to have power beyond comprehension.

"Were you gonna ask me to dance?" she suddenly asked looking at me. I was completely shocked. I was debating what to say considering I did want to dance with her especially in that outfit. She was so hot.

"How'd you know" I asked curious

"Well why else would you come so close to me during a slow song. Not to mention that fact that i'm a dancer myself" she said smirking at me.

"Damn you're smart" I said. I then stepped towards her and put my hand on her waist just like she taught me when I was young. Yes when we were younger she taught me how to waltz. I know I know. She promised not to tell anyone and to this day she hasn't cause I would give her a permanent black eye for that but still she thought that I needed to learn how to dance.

We danced through the whole number as we just chatted about New York and the usual stuff.

-Carla's POV-

When the song ended, I thanked Tim for the dance but I had to sit down. I was feeling kind of dizzy. I went back to where Dallas was sitting and sat down.

"Hey Carla are you ok?" Dally asked. I looked over at him. I started to get pain in my stomach, I was dizzy and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"No I think I need to vomit" I said standing up and walking towards the restroom.

I pushed the door open and walked into a stall. I suddenly heard a laugh behind me. I spun around only to come face to face with the big burly guy I had kicked earlier standing in front of me.

"Well well well we meet again" He said. I started to feel more dizzy by the second.

"What do you want" I said steadying myself

"You"

My eyebrows went up. That's when he lunged forward. I socked him right in the eye and got myself out of the stall. At least I could fight better now. He lunged at me again. I faked a left and went right as he passed me. I took off my heels because I was so dizzy I could barely stand properly. All of a sudden the next thing I knew I was crashing to the floor and everything went black.

-Tim's POV-

I looked around the room and couldn't find Carla anywhere. Ang wanted to go home but we didn't want to leave Carla here alone. Dallas was here yes but she came with us so I felt like we needed to wait for her. Plus Darry would kill me if I left her here alone.

"Hey Dallas where's Carla" I asked.

"Oh she wasn't feeling well so she went to the bathroom" He said taking another sip of his beer.

"You left her to go alone to the bathroom! Dallas she could be in there throwing and maybe needing help! God dammit use your head man!" I yelled at him

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back "Let's go check on her then" He said.

We both stood up and started heading towards the bathroom. We slowly opened the bathroom door to find Carla unconscious on the floor and the big burly guy from earlier starting to take her clothes off.

I ran toward them and flung the guy off of Carla. Both Dallas and I started taking swings at the guy. Giving him a good black eye and at least 5 broken ribs. I looked over at Carla. She was throwing up but the vomit wasn't going anywhere but in her mouth again. I ran towards her and rolled her on her side so she could vomit on the floor. I looked back at Dallas who was still beating the guy to a pulp

"Don't you fucking dare try to rape my sister again!" He screamed as he socked him again. Dallas was beyond angry. He just kept swearing the alphabet and punching and fighting until I finally pulled him off. We then pushed the guy out into the party.

"Hey guys" I yelled at my crew. They all walked over

"Hey guys this guy needs to be taught a lesson. I caught him trying to rape Carla who is right now unconscious on the floor in the bathroom. He probably drugged her. Let him have it boys" I said pushing toward my crew. They were going to tear him to pieces. The guys then dragged him outside where they were going to take him down. The guys always felt very protective of Carla. She was a mother figure to everyone but especially to my boys. They cared about her and everyone of them would gladly die for her. She was a shoulder to cry on for them and it hit them hard when she moved to New York to continue her dancing career.

I walked back towards the bathroom as the boys started beating the guy to a pulp outside. I took off my leather jacket and wrapped it around her for warmth. I picked her up and brought her to Buck's car. We then started the drive to her house.

Now the only problem is how do I explain this to her parents and her brothers. I guess I could end up being beaten to a pulp too.


	9. What Happened!

-Tim's POV-

I parked Buck's car in front of the Curtis house. I got out, picked up a limp but very light Carla and pushed myself through the door only to see everyone there. They're heads snapped towards me and jaws just dropped.

"What happened" Sodapop said as he rushed forward to look at his older sister.

"Um well she just had one beer but this guy kept on hitting on her and she took care of it but her drink must have been spiked" I said now looking at Darry and her dad who has just come out of their rooms.

"Is that it? Her dress is ripped and she has some scars" Her mom Loraine said.

"Um she went to the bathroom because she wasn't feeling well. I guess the guy was waiting for her there cause when I went to check on her to see if she was alright I found her unconscious and him trying to take off her clothes" I said

"Oh god" Loraine said.

I looked at Sodapop and Ponyboy who were almost crying. Two-Bit and Steve looked like he could kill someone. Tom, Carla's dad and Johnny were so shocked. After a 30 second pause Loraine finally spoke up

"OK let's get her to bed and try and figure out what spiked her" She said and everyone rushed into action. Tom took Carla from me and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. I watched as he laid her down on the bed. Loraine then went to change Carla into her favorite PJ's while Darry went to get a bucket in case she threw up again and Sodapop got her a rag to wipe her forehead with since she was sweating quite a bit. Loraine let us back in once Carla was in her PJ's.

I looked down at Carla, she was so peaceful looking. She was so beautiful. I suddenly felt rage boiling up in me. I had to make that guy pay for this. I knew that my gang taught him a good lesson by now but that didn't change the fact that Carla was almost raped. Suddenly, I saw Carla lurching about to throw up.

"She's about the throw up again" Loraine screamed.

Darry quickly picked up the bucket he brought into the room as she threw up again.

"This is bad" Sodapop said. "I've never seen her throw up so much" He said his growing wide. The poor guy was best friends with his sister. The next thing I know, she starts rapidly shaking and throwing up.

"Oh my god!" Loraine screamed holding Carla's hair back as she threw up again her eyes still closed.

"Darry get the car" Tom suddenly said. "We need to go to the hospital. We need to find out what was in her beer" Darry ran downstairs grabbing the keys as Tom picked Carla up again and everyone sprung into action grabbing their jackets and holding doors open. Before I knew it, Carla was the Curtis' truck with Tom, Loraine, Darry and Ponyboy. I grabbed Two-Bit, Steve and Sodapop into Buck's car and we followed as Tom drove as fast as humanly possible to the hospital.

Two-Bit, Steve, Sodapop and me had just got inside to see Carla being wheeled away on a stretcher.

"What's going on" Soda asked his mom

"Um they're going to pump her stomach" Tom said looking down at Soda.

"They said she should make it since we brought her pretty quickly" Loraine said sitting down as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the door burst open to find Angela, my crew and the Brumly boys coming to the hospital.

"Tim what happened!" Angela screamed as she ran towards me. She had changed into sweatpants, a t-shirt and her usual pair of Converse.

"Um her beer got spiked. She was throwing up like crazy and shaking-seizure like. They're just gonna pump out her stomach right now" I told Angela keeping my voice steady and cool but to be honest I was unnerved. I wanted Carla to make it so bad. She deserved so much more than this. She was getting out of this town. Damn she already did. She lives in New York now!

Every started to sit down in the chairs or on the floor. It was crazy to see literally almost every hood on our side of Tulsa sitting here basically camping out because of Carla Curtis.

After another 15 minutes of waiting the doctor finally came back.

"Carla Curtis" He said. Everyone's heads turned and about 30 hoods stood up from their seats gathering around Tom to hear the news about Carla.

"We pumped her stomach. She's doing just fine. We're testing the liquid we got from her stomach to try and see what drug was pumped into her body" The doctor said. "Are you sure she only had 1 beer?" The doctor asked

Everyone looked at me "Positive doctor. She never drinks much. She's a ballerina so she can't afford it. This was the first party she's gone to in years" I said.

"Well it looks like she won't be going to a party for a while" The doctor said starting the laugh. He only stopped laughing when he realized no one else was laughing. You see that's why I love my crew. We can do anything we want because when you have a gang of guys who are a bunch of hoods and JD's people get intimidated.

The doctor swallowed hard. "I'll let you guys see her now. Follow me" the doctor said turning. We all followed the doctor to Carla's room.

Tom opened the door and the gang walked in with me. The rest of the guys would have to wait until her family saw her. I looked at her hooked up to some machines. At least she was breathing more normally, wasn't shaking anymore and wasn't throwing up anymore. I breathed a big sigh of relief.

I turned around and left the room, satisfied that Carla was going to be all right. The rest of the guys started filing inside Carla's room. I started walking out down the hallway.

"You like her" I heard Angela say from behind me. I turned and looked, glaring at her.

"What?" She said innocently. "I saw the way you looked at her Tim. You like her. No you love her. I know you've always liked her. I can see it in your eyes" Angela said.

"I don't like her any more than a friend" I hissed at my sister.

"Yes you do Tim! You know she liked you for the longest time but she though you didn't like her back so she kind of gave it up" Angela replied almost screaming at me.

I was shocked. Carla liked me? A real grease ball?

"You're lying" I said sneering at my sister.

"Why would I lie. She's my best friend and you're my brother" She said pointedly.

I thought about it for a second. Maybe I did like her more than a friend but that would never work. She doesn't live here anymore. I then turned and walked out of the hospital and headed home.

-Sodapop's POV-

I walked inside my sister's hospital room. She was lying there tubes sticking out of her arms and hooked up to a heart monitor and some other weird machines. Her long brown hair was everywhere around her and her beautiful eyes were shut. Her skin looked kind of dull instead of her usual glowing features. Before I knew it I was crying. Why did someone have to hurt my sister? What did she ever do to anyone? She was just living her dreams. She was getting farther than anyone else in this family. She was smart, beautiful, kind and talented. I knew mom and dad were so proud of her and her accomplishments. I almost wished that they could brag about me to their friends. About how I was doing so well in school and that I was going to make something of myself. Mom and dad always talked about Darry's football scholarship and Carla's entrance to the NYCB and now her promotion to soloist. I was jealous of my talented older sister.

I choked back some of my tears and went to hold Carla's hand for a little while. I heard more sniveling behind me and saw mom and Two-Bit crying. Two-Bit loved Carla so much. They were best friends and brother and sister. Two was depressed for 3 weeks when Carla first moved away from New York. I suddenly heard someone moving and I looked up to see Carla moving around in her bed. Suddenly her eyes opened and I could see her beautiful blue eyes again.

-Carla's POV-

I slowly opened my eyes only to see Sodapop and mom having a death grip on my hands. I looked farther to see Tim's crew and the Brumly boys standing in front of me. I smiled at them

"Welcome back" I looked and saw Steve looking at me

"Where am I" I asked looking at everyone.

"You're in the hospital sweetie" Mom said

Suddenly all the memories came flooding back. I remember starting to fight the guy in the bathroom and then taking my heels off before I fell to the ground and everything went black.

I squeezed my eyes shut. It reminded me to much of what happened before.

"Carla what's wrong" Sodapop said looking at me

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm fine. I just wish I never went to that party" I said softly.

"It's ok dear. Tim found you just in time before the guy could do any real harm to you" Mom said.

"Tim found me?"

"Ya he and Dallas went to check on you after Tim noticed you were missing and Dally said you went to the bathroom cause you weren't feeling well" Two-Bit said to me softly pushing my hair out of my face since it was everywhere.

"Oh well where is Tim now" I asked.

"He just went out the door. He needed to get home. He took Angela with him" Steve said

"Oh" I said disappointed. I wanted to talk to him.

Before anyone could say anything, the doctor and Angela came into my room.

"Oh Carla. Good you're awake. I'm Doctor Lee" A middle aged guy said to me. "Now we figured out what happened. We pumped your stomach so we could try and figure out what caused you to vomit, shake and so one We tested the fluid in your stomach and found beer obviously because you had just drank one as you said but we also found a mix of a bunch of drugs that we aren't entirely sure what they are. We found some traces of methamphetamines, cocaine, ecstasy and a multitude of other drugs. They were in different proportions then they usually are and we couldn't identify everything. It seems that your body just couldn't handle it so you just started to throw it all up because you're body couldn't process it. That's why you passed out and were throwing up".

I looked at him shocked. I looked at the gang and all the guys were clearly upset. Angela was crying.

"The good news is we got rid of all of it from your stomach. It wasn't in there for very long so we were able to pump almost all of it out" Doctor Lee told me. "Now the only thing i'm gonna do is check your vitals and then if they are fine we will send you home for bed rest" He continued.

I smiled at that. I really wanted to go home.

I let him take my pulse and listen to my heart.

"Alright well Carla it looks like everything is back to normal. I will release you on the condition that you take it easy for a day or two" He said "And be extra careful the next time you go to a party" He said smiling at me

"Thanks doctor" I said as I pushed back my covers and got out of the bed. I looked down to realize I was in my PJ's so I just put on my shoes and they checked me out of the hospital with all the guys in tow.

After about a 15 minute car ride we were home and I was crawling into bed for a good nights sleep.


	10. Going Back

~1 Week Later~

-Carla's POV-

I stood at the airport gate with my bags all ready and packed about to leave to go back to New York. I was completely healed from my disaster at the party which was good. I looked at my family and the gang. Ponyboy was crying again, Sodapop looked like he was going to cry, Two-Bit wasn't making any jokes, Mom was crying, Dad was solemn and picking at his hands and Steve and Dally were tearing up the floor pacing back and forth.

"Delta Airlines Flight 204 heading for New York, New York we are going to begin boarding first class passengers now"

I stood up and looked at my family. This was the hardest part of everything. I didn't want to leave them and I almost didn't at all from the beginning but when I told them I made the company they all told me that I was crazy if I didn't accept it. So I did.

I walked up to Darry first.

"See ya later Dar. Make those boys work hard" I said making him smile. He was in the middle of football season right now and of course he was the quarterback. Darry was an amazing quarterback so he was the first freshman to actually become one of the captains.

I then turned to Sodapop who was trying not to cry. We had this big heart to heart during the week...

 _Flashback_

 _I was sitting on my bed reading a book when I heard a knock on my door._

 _"Come in" I said as I looked up to see a sad looking Sodapop._

 _"Hey Soda what's wrong"_

 _He looked at me for a second. I could tell something was really bothering him so I moved over and patted the spot next to me on my bed gesturing for him to sit down. He then came over and curled next to me._

 _"Now what's on your mind Soda"_

 _"I need to ask you how you did so well in school" He said looking at me with those big eyes._

 _"What do you mean?" I said confused._

 _"I mean how did you get straight A's all through high school" He said more quietly this time_

 _"I worked hard" I said looking at him dead in the eye._

 _"That's it?"_

 _"Ya that's it" I said. "You don't have to be smart. You just have to be willing to put the time in until you get it right" I said smiling at him_

 _He smiled back and I could tell he relaxed a bit. I saw him smoking earlier. He only smoked when he's upset or nervous about something._

 _"Why the interest in how I got straight A's in high school" I asked_

 _"Because. I want good grades too. Mom and Dad always talk about how proud they are of you and Darry but I can't do anything so they never say they're proud of me" He said starting to sniffle._

 _I hugged him "Soda mom and dad are proud of you. You know your way around a car better than anyone in these parts" I said smiling._

 _"Ya I guess but I just feel dumb. All you guys are so smart. Darry's in college on the football team, you graduated early as valedictorian and now you're dancing in New York and Ponyboy is in track and also really smart. I just feel dumb. I work on cars and almost fail all my classes" He said starting to cry.  
_

 _I held him tight._

 _"Soda" I said touching his face so he could look me in the eye "Nothing I learned came easy to me. I had to study so late and hard to be able to get an A on one test. You have to be willing to work hard for what you want. I wanted to dance so I sacrificed my time and energy to dance after school till 8 in the evening and then do homework after that. Sometimes I would stay up all night and get extra shots in my coffee to make up for it. It's not easy but you don't need to be Albert Einstein"._

 _He smiled and hugged me_

 _"Look I can teach you some of the things that helped me when I was in school" I continued._

 _He nodded._

 _"Ok. Don't stress Soda. If you want something you go after it. How else do you think I got to where I am today? I worked my butt off every single day because I wanted something. You can have anything you want, you just have to be willing to make sacrifices and work for it"_

 _"Ok thanks Carla" He said hugging me and then leaving the room to head off to bed._

I smiled at the thought as I hugged Soda.

"Remember what we talked about and what I showed you" I said. He nodded and smiled

"Thanks Carla" He said kissing my cheek and hugging me one more time.

I turned to Ponyboy.

"Aw Pony please don't cry so much" I said slightly frustrated. I swear that boy is always crying over me. I pulled him into a hug

"I'll miss you Carla"

"I'll miss you too Pon" He said stroking his hair "But i'll be back at latest Thanksgiving ok? That's just a couple weeks away ok?"

"Ok"

I then turned to Two-Bit who gave me a big long hug and Steve who kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. I then turned to Dallas who had his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Thanks Dal. For everything" I said.

He looked down at me. The next thing I know he pulls me into a hug. I was in complete shock. Dallas never hugs anyone. After about 30 seconds or so, he let go of me

I looked in his eyes. He had this new fire in his eyes that I'd never seen before. Like some kind of lust or something.

"Alright all other passengers for Delta flight 204 for New York can now board" The intercom said.

I went and hugged mom and dad and quickly grabbed my purse and carry on bag and started to stand at the back of the line.

I was about to step into the gate when i heard someone yell my name. I turned to see Tim, Curly and Angela screaming my name and running towards me. Angela barreled into me first and we hugged. I then hugged Curly and then looked at Tim.

"Tim thank you so much for what you did. i'll never forget. Thank you" I said as I gave him a hug. At first he tensed because he didn't like hugs but he relaxed and wrapped his hands around my waist. I pulled away but he didn't let go of me. I looked down at his hands still around my waist.

"Damn girl you are thin" He said looking down at his hands too.

I looked up at him and smiled. God those eyes were amazing. I hugged him one more time inhaling the scent of cigarettes and cologne. I turned around and looked at my family. I waved to everyone one last time, stepped on the ramp and then started to descend to the plane.

"Carla"

I turned to see Tim calling my name one more time. I looked at him. He mouthed something but I couldn't quite tell but I think it was 'I love you'. I looked at him puzzled.

"We'll talk about it later" He called out to me

I nodded. I then turned around and went to get on the plane.

-Tim's POV-

Angela, Curly and I were speeding in the car racing to get to the airport to see Carla before she left. We almost blanked that her flight was today. We arrived at the airport and ran inside. We looked at the big screen and found her flight and her gate. We then barreled through the airport until we got to the gate. I then saw her. Her long brown hair and perfect body. She was about to step onto the ramp when we started calling out her name. She turned around and smiled. Angela gave her a hug first, then Curly.

"Tim thank you so much for what you did. I'll never forget. Thank you" She said softly smiling at me. She then pulled me into a hug. I tensed at first because I didn't like hugs but I relaxed and wrapped my hands around her waist. She smelled so good. I could tell she was wearing perfume. It was light and breezy and suited her well. I then felt her pulling away but I didn't want to let her go. I kept my hands around her waist. We both looked down at what was happening. She was so thin. My hands could almost wrap around her waist completely.

"Damn you're thin" I said to her. I mean my hands are big but still she was a twig yet she still glowed everywhere she goes. She was a healthy skinny person.

She hugged me one more time then started to walk towards the ramp. She turned around looking at everyone including me. She looked like she was in pain but I knew this was the hardest part for her. She waved one last time to everyone and she stepped onto the ramp. I suddenly felt an urge to tell her I loved her. That I needed her in my life.

"Carla" I yelled out to her.

She turned around again. I mouthed 'I love you' to her but she looked at me a little confused but i'm pretty sure she knew what I said.

"We'll talk about it later" I said to her out loud.

She nodded, turned around took a couple more steps turning a corner in the ramp and just like that she was gone.

Angela and Curly came up to me

"What did you say to her" Curly asked obviously curious

"Nothing to concern you with" I growled back. I looked at Angela and I could tell she knew. Angela knew everything. That girl is psychic. We then walked back to our car with Loraine, Tom and the gang and we all headed home.


	11. Sad Times

-Sodapop's POV-

It was about two and half weeks till Thanksgiving. Carla was still in New York, Dallas was in the cooler for the last week and he had another week to go, Darry was about to go to the playoffs with his football team, Two-Bit was still getting rip-roaring drunk, Johnny was still shy as ever cause he just got a bad whipping from his old man a couple days ago and I was working my butt off in school. It was actually getting better. I wasn't failing anymore. I was getting high C's and low B's which was amazing. I guess Carla was right. I just needed to try a little harder till I got it.

It was about 4 o clock in the evening and the whole gang was at the house, except for Dallas who was still in jail for another week. Me, Steve, Johnny and Darry were playing cards in the living room and Two-Bit was watching Micky. I looked up when I heard my parents walk into the room.

I looked up to see my mom all dolled up.

"Are you guys doing anything tonight?" Darry asked looking at our parents

"I'm taking your mother out to a dinner party tonight." Dad said smiling.

"We'll be back around 10 ish" Mom said snapping her purse shut. She came over and kissed everyone of us on the head.

"Love you guys. See you in a few hours" Mom and Dad said.

"Love you too" We all replied back as they walked out the door.

The gang and I continued to play cards, watch Micky and hang around. It was about 10:30 at night and mom and dad weren't back yet. Everyone was getting pretty tired so we all started to turn in. I hoped into bed next to Ponyboy slowly drifting off in sleep.

I awoke with a start. I heard someone knocking on the door. I slowly got out of bed and opened the door to see Darry trying to figure out what was happening as well. I followed Darry to the door and opened it to see two police officers.

"Hi officers. Is there anything we can do for you?" Darry asked. I turned my head to see the rest of the gang had woken up and were waiting to hear what they wanted.

"Ya you may want to sit down" 1 of the officers said.

I exchanged glances with Darry. This couldn't be good. We invited the officers in and we all sat on the couch.

"I'm so terribly sorry for you guys but it seems that your parents were on their way home they crossed the train tracks in their car when a train passing through hit them. They were killed on impact" The second officer said slowly.

I let that sink in. My parents were gone. Dead. Dead and Gone. My eyes started to well up with tears. Suddenly everyone broke out in tears. Pony was on the floor crying, even Two-Bit and Steve were crying.

"We're so sorry for your loss" The officers said and just like that they were gone.

I looked at Darry who looked solemn but he wasn't crying. We all sat in the living room for another hour just letting it all sink in. I just couldn't believe both of my parents were dead. Just like that.

"Guys lets try and get some sleep. We need to wake up in a few hours and start planning the funeral and taking care of business" Darry said quietly. We all got up and started towards our rooms. Pony and I stayed up the rest of the night crying.

-The Next Morning-

I awoke with a start, next to Ponyboy who was sniveling all night. I quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs. I was shocked to find Darry sitting at the table with his face in his hands crying. Darry never cried over anything. I went up to him and rubbed his back as the tears just kept streaming down. After a couple minutes he calmed down a bit so I decided to make breakfast for everyone. Problem though no one was hungry. We were all too sad to do anything.

Finally everyone was up and we all sat around the table.

"Ok guys we need to figure out how to move forward" Darry said.

We all looked at each other

"I got a call this morning from child protective services. They asked me since i'm over 18 if I want to take custody of Sodapop and Ponyboy as their legal guardian and I said of course. I will need to apply to be a legal guardian which i'm not entirely sure of what that consists of yet" Darry said looking at all of us. "I'm going to quit school and start working to support this household. We're gonna be just fine" Darry continued.

We all paused to think. I think maybe we will be fine.

"Wait Darry what about Carla. We need her to come down for the funeral" I quietly said

Darry cursed under his breath. I knew he forgot about Carla. I honestly don't think he wants to tell her on the phone that our parents died but how else are you gonna tell her. It's not an 'oh by the way you should come down here cause our parents died in an accident' kind of thing.

-Carla's POV-

I was at my apartment making breakfast for myself, Amanda and Jane when the phone suddenly rang. I had just finished making scrambled eggs for everyone so I turned off the stove, put the pan of of the heat and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello" I said

"Carla?" I heard a voice on the other line that sounded kind of like Sodapop

"Soda?" I said

"Carla. I'm so happy it's you" He said however I knew something was wrong. He wasn't very happy to be talking to me.

"Soda what's wrong?" I asked starting to get worried.

He paused for a second. "What makes you think something's wrong"

"Because I can hear it in your voice. Soda you are my brother and we are the closest in age. I know you very well" I said. I suddenly hear him crying over the phone.

"Soda?" I said softly into the phone. By now he was bawling.

"Soda please tell me what's wrong" I said.

"Mom and dad got in a car accident last night" He said his voice shaking. My heart literally stopped beating.

"Are they ok?" I asked my voice rising

"No Carla. They were killed on impact" Soda choked out

I gripped the phone as my worst fears were confirmed. My parents were dead. Gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye. To tell them I loved them. To tell them I could never thank them enough for supporting all my dreams, passions and desires. I sunk down against the wall onto the floor. The worst part was I wasn't crying. i just felt numb. I couldn't cry.

"Soda?" I said collecting myself and putting the phone to my ear again to hear him crying his eyes out.

"Ya" He sniveled.

"When is the funeral? Has it been set yet?" I asked

"No"

"Ok well i'll be hoping onto a plane anyway. I'll talk to George and get home. I'll talk to you later Soda. Hang in there" I said hanging up the phone after I heard a small goodbye from him.

I numbly stepped out into the streets of New York. I walked all the way to the NYCB headquarters where I knew I needed to speak with the director and George Balanchine our head choreographer. I walked into the building and went to the main office and asked to see George.

"Oh hello Carla how are you doing my dear?" George said as he pulled open a seat for me in his office.

"Not so well" I responded.

George frowned

"I got a call from my brothers this morning. Both of my parents were killed in a car crash last night. I would like to request two weeks off to go to their funeral and discuss what's going to happen with my younger brothers legally" I said my voice shaking

"My dear Carla, i'm so sorry for your lose. I will give you minimum two weeks off for this family emergency however you do know even 1 day without training will put others over you" George said

"I do realize this Mr. Balanchine but I can't not go home. I have to see my family. They need me right now and I must attend my parents' funeral" I said solemnly.

"Alright. Patricia will reserve a flight for you back to Tulsa. How about you go home and start packing. I don't think you should go to class today. Just rest" He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you" I said smiling standing up to leave his office

"Carla" He said making me turn around

"You are an incredible dancer. You have so much talent and you are only 17 almost 18 years old. Right now you are being tested. Make sure you don't just pass the test make you ace the test. Don't throw away your talent. I will reserve your spot as soloist for now but there are going to be many decisions ahead of you" He said

"Thank you Mr. Balanchine" I said smiling. "I promise I won't give up" I said and then I started my trek home.


	12. Not Crying

-Carla's POV-

After I got home from the office, I started to pack all my stuff to head home. I decided to literally bring everything with me because I didn't really know if I was going to come back. I was crying the whole time, tears just running down my cheeks. Suddenly the phone rang.

I quickly collected myself to answer the phone

"Hello"

"Hi Carla. It's Patricia" The voice on the other line said

"Oh hi Patricia" I said softly into the phone

"Sweetie I got you a flight at 3 back to Tulsa. I also got you a cab that will pick you up at noon" She said. Patricia was the head secretary at the office for NYCB.

"Thank you Patricia. I'll just come by the office again to pick up all my stuff for the flight on my way to the airport" I said

"Alright sweetie that's fine. Good luck with everything Carla. We will be praying for you" Patricia said

"Thank you Patricia. That means a lot to me. See you in a couple of hours" I said then hung up the phone.

I continued packing my stuff, refusing to cry again. I needed to be strong especially for my brothers. The gang was going to be a wreck and they really need a shoulder to lean on right now. I know that will be me.

Noon came quickly and before I knew it I was on the plane heading back to Tulsa.

~A Few Hours Later~

I stepped off of the plane in Tulsa. I quickly went to a pay phone and dialed the Shepard house. After 3 long rings I heard Tim's husky voice come on

"Hello"

"Hey Tim" I said trying to keep it together

"Carla!"

"Hey I was wondering if you could pick me up from the airport" I said on the verge of tears

"Ya of course. I'll be there as fast as I can" Tim said slowly

"Ok thanks" I said starting to snivel

"Carla are you ok?"

"How do you think I am? My parents are dead. I'm back in town this early because they're dead" I said as hot tears started running down my cheeks

"Just hang in there Carla. I'll be there soon" Tim said before hanging up the phone. I slowly put the phone down and sunk down into a chair that was near the phone. I sat there thinking for what seemed like forever until I saw Tim's car pull up. I slowly stood up wiping the tears away refusing to let him see me completely broken.

He leaped out of the car, over the hood and the next thing I knew he was giving me a hug.

After we let go, I looked into his eyes and tried to give a smile

"You ok Carla" He asked

"Ya i'll be ok" I sniveled back really trying to hold it together. Tim put his arm around me and led me to the car as he helped carry my stuff.

The drive was in complete silence. Neither of us said anything until Tim pulled up to my house

"Angela will want to stop by later to say and to make sure you're ok" Tim said as he turned off the engine

"Ya that's fine" I said as I started to get out of the car

"Carla wait". I looked back at Tim

"Carla I want you to know if you need anything I want you to let us know. We have your back, the gang, my boys and the Brumly boys do to" Tim said slowly looking into my eyes

I looked at him and slowly smiled

"Thank you so much Tim" I said as I reached my arms out and gave him a hug. After a minute or so we finally let go. I grabbed my bags and walked up the steps. I heard Tim's tires screech down the road as I opened the door to see the gang lounging in the living room sulking.

I paused a second to look at this sight. It was so incredibly terrifying to see everyone so quiet. Sodapop wasn't making funny jokes, heck even Two-Bit wasn't watching Micky!

"Hi guys" I finally said. All their eyes switched to me and they just stared. They just stared like they didn't know me.

I felt my heart ripping out of my chest. I hated seeing the gang so upset.

Finally Ponyboy stood up and rushed to me giving me a hug.

"Ponyboy its going to be ok" I said rubbing his back as he full on sobbed on my shoulder. I looked at all the other guys, especially Sodapop who was about to lose it as well.

I beckoned to Sodapop and he started crying on my other shoulder as well. Before I knew it we were all in a group hug basically crying our eyes out. We were all crying our eyes out except me. Well and Dally but Dally doesn't cry...ever. So basically I was the only one not crying.


End file.
